Food processors and tools within them are used to prepare food items by conducting a processing operation, such as slicing, grating, or shredding, on the food item. Each processing operation is conducted by a different processing tool, which must be replaced when switching between each processing operation. In the case of dicing/cubing tools, there is a tendency for the tools to become clogged and they must be manually cleaned before continuing to process food.